LysandroxSucrette Oneshot
by Lal Mirch-Dono
Summary: Bueno este es un Oneshot dedicado a la ganadora de un concurso que hice en mi blog. Los personajes le pertenecen a Chinomiko y el nombre de la sucrette es de dicha ganadora.


Hace unos meses que conocí a Lysandro... es un chico bastante... especial... siempre me ha apoyado, incluso cuando quise ayudar a Castiel... siempre lo he visto como un amigo... pero, cuando conocí a Nina y la vi abalansarce a él, mi corazón palpitó de una manera... extraña...

-Me pregunto por qué- suspiré.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Rosa.

-Nada...- dije- solo pensaba.

-Sabes últimamente te he visto bastante maltratada- dijo Rosa- deberías relajarte un poco...- pensó- ¡ya sé!... verás Leigh y yo estábamos pensando ir a la playa este fin de semana, como es fin de semana largo...

-...- Esperé a que Rosa terminase de decirme su idea.

-Lysandro estará sin acompañante y bueno...- dijo Rosa- ¿quieres ir?...

-¿Yo? y ¿por qué?- dije.

-Pues... tu nos has ayudado mucho a Leigh y a mi, ademas a Lysandro le gus... le caes bien- dijo Rosa corrigiendo.

-Si la verdad necesito un descanso- dije- Ok, iré con ustedes, espero no ser una molestia- dije.

-Pero debes saber... AwesomePrusia- dijo Rosa- que deberás dejarme compararte ropa interior..

-Otra vez con el tema...- dije- está bien...- suspiré.

-Bueno voy a avisarle a Lys y a Leigh, nos la vamos a pasar de maravilla- Rosa parecía muy feliz.

Al terminar las clases vi a Nina con Lysandro otra vez...

-Oh... AwesomePrusia- me llamó- Lys no quiere llevarme al paseo con su hermano- hizo puchero.

-Jajaja, no me metan en sus problemas de pareja- dije, pero la verdad... me dolió, moría de ganas por decirle que yo iría con él pero debí callar- además es un paseo familiar... ¿verdad Lysandro?

-¿Familiar? si tu también vas- dijo Lys...

-Ehh?- Nina me lanzó una mirada acusante...

-Nina, debo irme...- dijo Lysandro- deberías hacer lo mismo...

-Mmmm- Nina estaba en su modo Yandere... daba miedo.

-Yo me voy- dije.

-Recuerda que mañana nos vamos temprano- dijo Lys.

Me fui a mi hogar, y me dí un largo baño de tina y al salir en toalla miré mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje: "Recuerda llegar temprano al insti para que nos vayamos, con amor Rosa"

Si, mañana era el gran día, iría con mi... es decir con Lysandro a la playa...

Arreglé mi bolso y me puse la pijama, pero estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni dormir...

Al día siguiente me reuní con Rosa y los chicos... cuando llegamos a la playa Leigh abrió la puerta de una cabaña que había arrendado para nuestra estadía, era bastante grande. Pero solo tenía dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una, la cocina era bastante grande igual que el comedor y la sala de estar.

-Iré a darme un baño, estoy agotada- dijo Rosa...

-Yo prepararé el almuerzo- dijo Leigh

-Preparare la mesa- dijo Lys

-Yo iré a dejar mis cosas- dije yendo a la habitación

... pero al parecer me... quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la cama... desperté cuando Rosa me dijo que fuera a almorzar.

Ya era de noche, Rosa quería salir con Leigh pues esa salida no era normal, ellos llevaban casi un año juntos entonces fuimos a la ciudad y en cierto punto cada quien se fue por su lado, aunque conociendo a Lys preferí irme con él.

-¿Y a dónde quiere ir esta hermosa dama?- me preguntó repentinamente.

-Emm... tengo un poco de hambre, te parece si vamos a ese lugar- señalé un lugar que tenía karaoke, sinceramente quería oír a Lys cantar, amo su voz.

-Me parece bien- dijo.

Entramos a aquél lugar, una chica nos llevó a una habitación con una televisión y dos micrófonos, luego dijo que nos traería la comida que pedimos. Y al rato después llegó con la comida.

-¿AwesomePrusia... quieres cantar conmigo?- me pregunto.

-Ok... ¿qué canciones hay?- pregunté viendo la lista- Oh- dije cuando vi una canción en especial- amo esta canción- era Magnet de Rin y Len (Vocaloid 2).

La canción comenzó y empecé a cantar, mi corazón se aceleró cuando Lys canto la parte de Len...

-"Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel... roba de mis labios la tentación... dulcemente rosaremos piel con piel... no olvidarás nuestro fogoso amor"- luego del coro él siguió-"Sin temor deseame más y más que te complaceré... si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsecionate... sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sabanas y que jures serme fiel mi almendra virginal"- Lysandro me veía a ratos y en la última parte se sonrojó mucho...

-"Si perdemos nuestras almas al final... unidas un día se encontraran... nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará, somos tu y yo... ¿qué importa lo demás?"- Canté... cuando terminó la canción ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-Cantas muy bien- me dijo Lysandro.

-Gracias, pero mi voz no se compara a la tuya- dije y él se sonrojó...

-Deberíamos cantar juntos alguna vez en un escenario- dijo él...

-No podría...- dije- soy muy tímida...

-Que linda eres- dijo.

-¿Q...Qué has dicho?- dije, pensé que mi mente jugaba conmigo.

-Que seas tímida, me parece lindo- dijo sonriéndome.

-Lys... no deberías decirme eso...- dije un poco triste...

-¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendida.

-Porque tu...- me arriesgué a decir lo que pensaba- tu estás con Nina ¿no?... por lo tanto... no deberías decirme eso- sonreí.

-AwesomePrusia...-dudó- ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

-Pues... he visto como se te abalanza con tanta seguridad y tu solo la dejas- dije...

-AwesomePrusia... yo- él se acercó a mi y me tomó el mentón- yo... siempre he querido hacer esto... aún creo que es irrespetuoso de mi parte pero... ¿Puedo... besarte?- dijo...

-Y...Yo- me sonrojé tanto que parecía una Moe.

-Poniendo esa cara... tu... de verdad encuentras la manera de tentarme- Lysandro se acercó lentamente a mi hasta que nuestros labios se fusionaron en un largo y tierno beso, tímidamente Lys trató de adentrar su lengua, esperando mi consentimiento y yo... inconscientemente le dí la pasada, podía sentir que su lengua recorría mi boca, intentando memorizarla... no podía creer que esto pasaba... su sabor y olor eran exquisitos... finalmente nos separamos para respirar.

-L...Lysandro- susurré bajando la mirada...

-Descuida- dijo abrazándome y besándome la frente- no lo volveré a hacer... a menos que lo quieras...

-Y...Yo...- dije tímidamente.

-Señores, se les acabó el tiempo- entró una chica, creo que era la misma que nos atendió.

-Entiendo- dijo Lys.

Luego nos fuimos a la casa... Lysandro me tomó la mano para más seguridad, ninguno dijo nada en el camino hasta que llegamos.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estaban¡?- Rosa nos llamó la atención pero luego desvió la vista a nuestras manos, aún seguían juntas- Par de tórtolos...

-Te estaba llamando- dijo Leigh inexpresivo.

-Ah... creo que perdí mi celular- dijo Lysandro.

-Leigh... mira a tu nueva cuñada- dijo Rosa abrazandome...

-¿Cuñada?- dijo Leigh y luego se fijó en la cara de Lysandro- Ya era hora- dijo Leigh

-Leigh no seas grosero- dijo Lys

-Tu te vienes conmigo- dijo Rosa arrastrándome a la habitación para contarle todo y así lo hice, ella se emocionó mucho... poco después Lys llamó a la puerta y le pidió a Rosa que nos dejara solos en la habitación...

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Lamento lo del Karaoke- dijo Lys- yo solo... no me pude contener- dijo.

-No te preocupes Lys- sonreí.

-¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?- dijo Lys- bese a la mujer que amo y aún no se que hacer... AwesomePrusia... yo... tu... nosotros... emm- el parecía estar pensando a toda velocidad- ¿quieres... hacerme el honor de... ser mi novia?- me preguntó.

-Lys... yo... esto es tan repentino...- dije- pero... acepto.

Desde ese día Lys y yo salimos, y Magnet, se convirtió en nuestra canción, Rosa está feliz de que ahora seamos familia... yo estoy feliz de estar con Lys y bueno la única que pierde en esta historia es Nina pero... bueno... ya entenderá.

Fin


End file.
